Ebria Curiosa
by Princess Narin
Summary: [One-Shot hecho para el desafío #Esdefanfics de la página de Facebook con el mismo nombre] El trabajo, las amenazas de los androides, el desamor y muchos problemas más llevan a querer desahogar las penas con una buena botella de alcohol pero una conversación agradable nunca está de más y más cuando se vuelve candente.


**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

Fue un día sumamente difícil para la Gran Bulma Briefs, habían acabado de cerrar un contrato con unos inversionistas muy duros de convencer, se le rompieron los zapatos en plena oficina y además al regresar tuvo que reparar la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, quien le reclamaba como un niño cuando quiere un juguete nuevo.

Pero en fin, eran las 23 horas y ella aun no podía dormir, por eso estaba sola y borracha la cocina con un vaso de Whisky en mano.

– Los hombres son u-u-unos imbéciles – se dijo a si misma dando tomándose un vaso más de aquella bebida.

Ella estaba ebria o semi-ebria, como ella creía. Pero el caso es que, estaba liberando sus penas mientras bebía esta poción mágica con el efecto de olvidar los problemas.

Olvidaría su trabajo y olvidaría al infiel de Yamcha y lo que más le preocupaba era que en unos años esos terribles androides llegarían pero en este momento eso también lo olvidaría.

Después de todo ella era un alma joven a pesar de haber llegado ya a los 30 y más, pero no había chica más sensual y bonita que ella.

– SALUD – gritó levantando su copa.

Vegeta quien había terminado su cesión diaria de entrenamiento, había entrado a la cocina en el momento justo en el cual ella había hecho aquel vergonzoso grito.

Su reacción fue sin duda una gota de sudor en la frente, sabía que era escandalosa pero ¿ebria? Bueno sin duda tendría material del cual burlarse mañana.

– Vegeta, no te había visto ¿Quieres? O eres miedoso – le dijo ofreciéndole su vaso con whisky.

El saiyajin tomó el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo, no era nada para él, el padre de la muchacha ya se lo había hecho probar pero para él eso era simplemente refrescante. Si esa era la palabra, refrescante, aunque el anciano le había dicho que quemaba la garganta.

Tomó grandes porciones de comida del horno y del refrigerador y se las llevó a la mesa en la cual estaba Bulma. Sin mirarla comía los alimentos que le estaban resultando simplemente deliciosos.

Mientras tanto la peli azul lo observaba y una duda se cruzó en su ebria mente.

– ¿Oye Vegeta, tú ya has tenido sexo, ya sabes, relaciones sexuales, fornicar, copular, coger, aparearse ya sabes? – se lo preguntó Bulma guiñándole el ojo.

Vegeta quien seguía aun entusiasmado en la comida, respondió la pregunta sin mucho interés ¿Era un poco absurda no?

– Claro – dijo y luego volvió a fijarse en su plato.

Un incómodo silencio se formó hasta que la ebria Bulma lo rompió.

– ¿Y cómo lo haces Vegeta? – Preguntó – digo te ves, te ves muy grande – dijo aún más sonrojada de lo que la dejaba el alcohol.

Vegeta levantó una ceja ante aquella pregunta. Así que dejó a un costado su cena y fijo su vista en ella. Estaba totalmente ebria, decidió molestarla un rato.

– Sabes, cuando quiero hacérselo a una mujer, la desnudo, mi lengua recorre todo su cuerpo pero luego la golpeó, ella gime del dolor, quiere más, luego la penetro dolorosamente y con una mano las quemó con una corriente que la hace retorcerse en placer – dijo tratando de asustarla con su cuento sado.

Sin embargo Bulma se sentía aun curiosa por ello y su lado científico salió en ese momento.

– ¿Esa corriente sería como electricidad? – preguntó con curiosidad.

– Exactamente – afirmó Vegeta.

Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en los labios de Bulma. Ese whisky le estaba subiendo la temperatura. Vegeta había dicho eso con el fin de asustar pero lo que logró fue excitarla.

– ¿Oye Vegeta y cuantos orgasmos se pueden lograr contigo? – preguntó con una voz coqueta.

Vegeta comprendió su juego, ella quería seducirlo, después de todo a él no le vendría mal un poco de sexo en ese momento y la peli azul estaba más que dispuesta.

– ¿Quieres probar? no te puedo decir un número pero serán muchos – dijo sacándole el vaso de whisky y bebiéndoselo.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, Vegeta le estaba ofreciendo placer y ella estaba ebria y excitada, lo más lógico era que aceptase. Y así fue.

Se levantó de su silla y felinamente caminó hasta sentarse en las piernas de Vegeta. Las manos del saiyajin se paseaban de un lado a otro explorando el cuerpo de la mujer. Mientras ella besaba el cuello de Vegeta.

Hasta que… los besos en el cuello se detuvieron.

Un peso cayó sobre el hombro de Vegeta… Ella se había dormido.

* * *

 **Me dio risa sin duda escribirlo.**


End file.
